Jeremiah (Video)
Jeremiah is the eleventh video featured and uploaded on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on March 31, 2013. Description This video is a joke and not to be taken seriously. More video's coming soon! Check out our other videos. Characters *Tye *Cole *Jeremiah Plot Tye walks into the room with Cole reading a Grand Theft Auto V magazine. Cole complains that he is tired & Tye says that if Cole falls asleep he is going home, Cole once again complains saying he needs his beauty sleep. Tye gets up to go home & as he does, the wardrobe door opens up by itself. Tye doesn't notice this and switches out the bedroom light, the light beside the bed starts turning on and off by itself, Tye thinks Cole is doing this to get Tye to stay. Tye turns off the TV and tells Cole to stop playing with the light. When Cole doesn't reply, Tye asks him why he isn't talking. As Tye turns around and switches the light back on. Who Tye thinks is Cole jumps out of the wardrobe. "Cole" starts muttering saying "I saw god" with Tye replying with "What the fuck?". "Cole" grabs Tye and starts saying "I am a messenger from god, my name is Jeremiah". Tye wakes up as if it was a dream, he sees Cole laying down asleep. He tries to wake Cole up. As he does, it's revealed that he is actually Jeremiah. Tye once again wakes up & turns to tell Cole, he notices Cole isn't there. He feels a hand land on his shoulder, he turns around and sees Jeremiah staring right at him saying "Jeremiah". Tye wakes up again and Jeremiah appears at the end of the bed. Tye wakes up once more in fright and as he looks up, Jeremiah is standing right next to him with his head tilted down, he looks up at Tye & says "Jeremiah". Tye again wakes up and straight away gets his phone to check the time, as he puts his hand on his phone, Jeremiah's hand lands on top of Tye's. Tye looks down on the floor and sees Jeremiah. Tye wakes up again and sees Jeremiah standing by the door, he thinks it's Cole this time and goes "Hey, what?" he turns around and it's Jeremiah, he asks Tye "I'm Jeremiah, where's the toilet". It cuts to Jeremiahs face looking at the wardrobe, he quickly looks at the camera and says "Jeremiah". It shows Tye waking up again with Cole literally standing on the bed, looking down at Tye, he says "Jeremiah". Tye wakes up AGAIN and looks up to see Jeremiah sitting at the end of the bed eating a banana. This time WHEN Tye wakes up, he notices a book sitting in the middle of the bed, he looks at it and sees "Jeremiah" written all over it, he picks the book up to study it and as he puts it down, Jeremiah is on the floor behind it he says "I'm Jeremiah". Tye wakes up and sees Cole asleep beside him, he wakes Cole up and starts telling him about his "dreams". Cole thinks it funny and says "Isn't Jeremiah the guy who killed god? and that he would always say I'm Jeremiah to his victims he would "kill" next". As Cole finishes talking, he says "Oh and one more thing...I'm Jeremiah" Tye wakes up in shock, he once again sees Cole asleep on the other side of the bed. He goes to wake Cole up, he shakes him and as he does Cole turns around and reveals himself to be Tye. Tye says to himself "Hi Tye" before the video blacks out. Trivia *The song that first plays when Tye walks into the room is Hopsin - Pillowman *It is unknown how Cole was turned into Jeremiah, although seeing as the video consists of multiple dreams, the whole video could have just been one big dream. *Jeremiah is said a total 17 times throughout this video. Category:Videos